


Kingdom Hearts Playlist

by barbiekait



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Fantasy, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiekait/pseuds/barbiekait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A playlist inspired by the Kingdom Hearts games. Listen to this playlist on 8tracks: http://8tracks.com/barbiekait/kingdom-hearts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingdom Hearts Playlist

01\. Demons by Imagine Dragons

02\. How Far We've Come by Matchbox Twenty

03\. Fix You by Coldplay

04\. Ready Aim Fire by Imagine Dragons

05\. Counting Stars by OneRepublic

06\. Shatter Me by Lindsey Stirling Feat. Lzzy Hale

07\. Living Louder by The Cab

08\. Home by American Authors

09\. The Kids Aren't Alright by Fall Out Boy

10\. Standing By by Pentatonix


End file.
